


An Angel's Lullaby Part 6: Heaven on Earth

by sir_kingsley



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 16:23:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2235591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sir_kingsley/pseuds/sir_kingsley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has been sneaking off lately and you want to know what he's up to. The angel's secret could lead to you coming to terms with your own feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Angel's Lullaby Part 6: Heaven on Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I know it's been a long time but I have FINALLY finished part 6, and I have to say I'm rather proud of it. Let me know what you think please! (And if you find grammar mistakes let me know ASAP)

Motherhood was… an adventure. 

Waking up at all hours of the morning had been difficult to adjust to but once your baby girl was in your arms all was forgiven. Watching Sam Winchester change a diaper was a new level of comedy. Overhearing Dean Winchester call your daughter a “cutie patootie” and humming classic rock choruses was absolutely priceless.

But it was Cas who really made the experience exhilarating. Like when he changed his first diaper and was so overwhelmed by the stench he had to leave the bunker. All the times he used his powers to stop your daughter from crying and you nearly bit his head off for it. Or the first few nights back from the hospital when he spent the entire night standing over the crib watching her as if she would disappear at any second. When he kissed your cheek and pushed you gently into the comfort of your bed so he could answer your daughter’s midnight wailing. When he sang to her. When he cradled her in his strong arms.

Every time he smiled at her you felt your heart sigh.

But lately Cas had been vanishing. He just disappeared for hours. When he was around he was completely devoted to Cassandra. Whenever you tried to ask him about it Cassandra conveniently began crying and Cas ran to her side.

Between Cassandra and Cas’s secret, you were beginning to feel neglected. 

Oh, God, you thought. You were jealous of your baby. Was this the beginning of a troubled mother-daughter relationship?

You looked down at your daughter as she snuggled into your bosom. She was fed, burped, and changed. Ready for bed. You yawned just looking at her peaceful face.

The bunker was quiet. The Winchesters were gone on a hunt, some ghost in Nowhere, Indiana. Cas was off… doing whatever he was doing.

You waited. And you waited longer. Finally, you walked over to the crib and laid Cassandra down. She wiggled and moaned for a few seconds then settled back into a comatose state. You softly draped a blanket over her, turned out the light, and went to lie in your own bed.

After a few minutes of tossing and staring at the shadow-blanketed ceiling, you settled on your side facing Cas’s half of the bed. Traces of his scent whispered into your nostrils and you closed your eyes. 

He was there. His body heat reached out to you, warming your toes and fingertips. You felt his breath gently fanning your face as he reached out to trace the contours of your cheeks. His finger tapped your lips and you smiled. The bed gave as he leaned closer and breathed your name.

“(Y/N)…”

When your lips finally met it was with the barest of touches. For a long moment neither of you moved. You just sat there, lips warming one another’s, slowly melding together. A shaky breath stuttered out of your mouth and Cas began to move his lips over yours in a slow, sensual rhythm that turned your bones to liquid and made your whole body tremble.

You inhaled his every exhale, absorbed every drop of pure adoration he poured into you and returned it with a promise. A promise to always stay with him, to kiss him every night and every morning as long as you lived.

“(Y/N)?” 

“Yeah?” you murmured.

“(Y/N), wake up.”

You opened your eyes and exhaled, “Cas?”

“Yes, it’s me. (Y/N), I need-”

You fell back against your pillow, clutching at your chest as your heart beat wildly. It began to slow and you looked at your alarm clock. “Cas, it’s 3 a.m.,” you whispered fiercely. “Why are you- wait.” You perked your head up and glared in the general direction of his voice. “Did you just get in?”

“Yes and I-”

“That’s it.” You sat up in bed. “Where the hell have you been going off to? You disappear for hours at a time and you never tell me where. And so help me, if you try to distract me or lie, I will-”

“I finished it,” Cas interrupted. 

There was such excitement in his voice you had to take a moment to process it. “Finished what?”

“You have to come see it.” He grabbed your hands and pulled you out of bed. 

He dropped your hands for a moment and you heard soft grumbles from Cassandra. Then his hand was holding yours again and guiding you out of the room and down the hall.

You stumbled after him until he stopped in front of the room that was supposed to be Cassandra’s. You had never finished it, never having the time or energy to dedicate to the project after bringing your daughter into the world. And honestly, you were in no hurry to move Cassandra out of your room.

“What is this Cas?” you grumbled. “I’m freaking tired.”

Cas was grinning from ear to ear as he swayed Cassandra in his arms. “I hope you like it,” he said and swung the door open.

The room was warm, the walls painted a lovely cream. All the furniture was made out of the same dark wood. There were accents of gold and peach in the wing-shaped dresser drawer handles, the throw pillow in the rocking chair, the lamp shades, the bedding of the crib. Shades of purple, blue, pink, and white swirled together across the ceiling, painting a magical view of heaven from below.

An “Oh, Cas,” slipped past your lips. “This is what you’ve been sneaking away for?”

“I wanted her to be close to both of our homes,” Cas said, walking into the nursery. “Now she can have her own piece of heaven on Earth. Do you like it?”

“Cas, I love it,” you choked out. “It’s… beautiful.”

“And what do you think little angel?” Cas asked your daughter. “Shall we see if she likes her new bed?”

The crib was a true masterpiece. The wood shaped to unfold a pair of wings at each end and you noticed more feathers and such carved into the woodwork. Overhead, a mobile hung, dangling shapes of stars, the moon, and tiny angels.

Cas lowered Cassandra into the crib. She squirmed for a second and then went still. 

“I think she likes it,” he said mostly to himself.

You let your gaze sweep the room again. “I can’t believe you did all this.”

His expression was almost confused. “Well, of course I would. She’s my daughter.”

You drew him into a tight hug. He would never know how much those words meant to you. Every time he said them you couldn’t help thinking back to when you first learned you were pregnant, how you had feared his reaction when you told him. You had feared he’d hate you, ask you to get rid of it, or abandon you.

But he was here. He was right next to you. And he loved her. And you loved them both so much it made your chest hurt, made every breath a struggle.

Cas’s hands settled around your waist. You felt his breath as he lowered his head to press his face into the crook of your neck.

“I love you, Cas.”

His body tensed. A few dozen heartbeats thumped and then his hold around you tightened. “I love you too, (Y/N).”

You were still, afraid any movement would cause this magical moment to crumble. Cas’ chest warmed the side of your face. You could hear his heartbeat. 

When you opened your eyes you felt a light burning in your eye followed by a strange tickling sensation down your cheek. Your breath hitched. 

Before you could wipe it away Cas’s thumb was there, scooping up the tear and tilting your head back to look at him. 

Wordlessly, you took Cas’ hand and led him from the nursery. The door didn’t make a single sound as he closed it. Your fingers tangled together as you walked back toward your room.

The door closed with a sharp click. And like that, all the urgency you had both been suppressing evaporated from your bodies.

You shoved Cas against the wall and took his lips while your fingers raced through his hair. Cas returned your need with equal ferocity, biting at your lips and tearing at your clothes.

You fumbled with Cas’ belt buckle, getting frustrated when it seemed to put up a fight. Finally, you were able to get it and moved on to unbutton his pants and eased them off his hips. 

Cas jolted with your grabbed his erection through his boxers. His head fell back, hitting the wall with a loud thump. You pressed your lips to his chest and left wet, open-mouthed kisses as your fingers danced to the hem of his boxers and finally beneath the fabric. 

You stroked him, petted him. You circled the head with a finger before poking gently with the tip of a nail, drawing a sharp hiss from Cas.

In the next moment you were being slammed against the wall, your arms pinned over your head. You couldn’t see Cas, but you could his face looming close to yours. Cas pressed his open mouth against your jaw. Your breath hitched. He licked his way down your neck, nibbled at your collarbone. 

Then the heat of his mouth was gone. His hands released your wrists. You were about to call his name when you felt the stroke of his tongue between your legs.

Your knees instantly buckled. You would have toppled right over him but Cas put his hands on your hips and bolted you to the wall. 

With nowhere to go all you could do was grip Cas’ hair and suppress stomach-clenching screams as he worked you open with his tongue. You felt every lick like a fiery whip. He teased you, swirling his tongue around your clit, poking at it with the tip, sucking it between his lips, blowing on it. Then you did scream.

“Cas, please!”

With one last stroke, Cas got to his feet. You instantly missed the touch and you could feel your cum trickling down your thighs.

Cas pressed his entire upper body against yours. He breathed against your neck. “Tell me what you want, (Y/N),” he growled.

“Please, Cas,” you sobbed brokenly. 

“Please what?”

“I-I need… I need you to- I need-”

“Need me to what?” he teased.

“Cas!”

“What, (Y/N)? Tell me what you want. Want me to bite you here?” His teeth bit into the flesh of your earlobe and you groaned. “Want me to lick you here?” He ducked his head and ran his tongue around your nipple. “Or here?” He put his mouth around the other, sucking it into his mouth and petting it with his tongue, leaving you panting. “Or do you want to feel me here?” He brought his knee up between your thighs, grinding it into your wet heat.

“Yes, yes!” you screamed, digging your fingers into his shoulders.

“Say it.”

“I want you inside me.”

“As you command.”

Cas slipped a hand under your ass and lifted you up, bracing you against the wall with his upper body. You wrapped yourself around him, legs around his waist, arms looped tightly around his neck. 

You felt the head poke at your entrance and whimpered. Cas hesitated just a moment then slowly began to push into you. You were a mewing mess by the time he was completely in. Cas gave you a moment to adjust and then began to move.

His thrusts were quick and hard and you had no complaints. Your legs tightened around him as Cas’ hips kept pumping and the pressure built. Cas’ panting fell in rhythm with yours as he sucked at your neck. 

Every thrust was a powerful shove toward the edge. You were getting so close you arched your back off the wall, reaching for it, begging for it. And when you got there you fell blissfully.

Cas tumbled after you, screaming out your name as his own began to fade from your lips.

Your head fell on Cas’ shoulder. You could feel him inside you still, stuttering out the last few waves of his orgasm. You smiled into the crook of his neck.

Cas eventually pulled away from the wall and carried you to the bed. He laid you down so that he was on top of you.

He ravished you with sweet, sloppy kisses on the mouth, down your jaw line, over your breasts, across your stomach. You massaged his shoulders as he moved around, drew invisible patterns on his warm skin with your nails.

After a few minutes, Cas was ready again, and this time you took it slow. Cas slid in and out of you with languid strokes, so slow he was quivering from the physical exertion and you could feel it deep into your core.

At some point you ended up on top, rocking your hips gently as your mouth loved Cas’ chest. And when the two of you came that time it was with your lips pressed firmly together.

You lost count of how many times the two of you made love but several hours had passed. Cas had unholy stamina. By the time you were both finally spent it was nearly 7 a.m.

You were tucked snuggly into Cas’ side, using one arm as a pillow while both of yours were hugging his waist. Cas’ free arm draped over you and he was using running his free hand up and down your back.

“I’m sorry, (Y/N),” Cas said all of a sudden.

“For what?” you mumbled.

“For neglecting you these past few weeks. For making you worry.”

Any anger you had once harbored toward the sneaky angel had long been loved out of you. All you could do was sigh. “I think you’ve made up for it.”

Cas’ laugh shook his body. “I’m happy to have satisfied you.”

Oh, boy had he ever. You tilted your head up. “Where did you learn to talk dirty like that?”

Cas’ eyes twinkled. “The pizza man.”

You just laughed and pressed a kiss to his shoulder. “He’s a good teacher.”

Cas suddenly leaned up. “Cassandra is crying.”

You groaned and stretched. “Time to start the day then.”

As you began to rise Cas pressed a hand to your shoulder and pushed you back into the bed. “You get some rest. I’ll go,” he said and kissed your forehead.

You watched him dress with a sleepy smile on your face. He skipped out of the room, leaving the door open. You relaxed into your pillows and closed your eyes. Just as you began to drift off you heard him sing good morning to your baby girl.


End file.
